


C. Arabica

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Rolling his eyes, Ronan scoffed, "This isn't Starbucks, man." "Yeah, no shit."





	

"Triple caramel swirl soy mocha latte, no foam, biggest you got."

 

Wrinkling his nose, Ronan asked, " _What_?"

 

Dark eyes rolling behind darker shades, the asshole in question said again, slower, as if Ronan were some kind of invalid, "Triple caramel swirl soy mocha latte, no foam, biggest you got."

 

Ronan knew this asshole. Kavinsky. He was in some art program or other, and the artsy ones were always up late.

 

Fox Way was the closest coffee shop to Aglionby University's campus, too, and the only one within miles that was open at this hour. Unfortunately, assholes like Kavinsky who expected fancy-ass coffee in the middle of the night were a bit too common.

 

Sparing a glance at where Sargent was working farther down along the shop's counter, Ronan said, "This isn't Starbucks, man."

 

"Yeah, no shit." Kavinsky didn't sound particularly bothered, grinning and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his expensive pea coat. Under it, he wore a white tank top. There was something deliciously tacky about the combination. "Aren't baristas s'posed to be friendly?"

 

"I'm not a barista."

 

Again, "No shit." Pulling off his unnecessary sunglasses, Kavinsky glanced over Ronan's shoulder to check out the menu. Then, furrowing his brow, he asked, "Just coffee? Like, _drip coffee_?"

 

"You want it fancy," Ronan deadpanned, "I can add some sugar."

 

Those dark eyes darting down to Ronan's lips for a moment, Kavinsky said, his voice low and soft, though his tone was obscene enough to catch Sargent's attention from the other end of the counter, "I could go for some sugar."

 

" _Wow_." Ronan's eyes rolled as he turned away towards the back counter, where a line of coffee machines was nestled, grabbing an oversized paper cup on the way. Usually, he'd keep his eye on a customer as they chatted. Facing the other direction hid his little smirk. "You're shit at flirting, y'know that?"

 

Down the counter, Sargent snickered, wiping down the cheap linoleum counter with an old rag.

 

Unperturbed, Kavinsky said, a smirk clear in his voice, "But you're gonna gimme your number anyway."

 

Ronan didn't bother denying it. He wasn't a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a coffee shop AU since the JeanMarco days, but who am I to turn down an anon? 
> 
> On a more serious note, I feel like K would definitely drink the fancy anti-coffee drinks instead of the real stuff
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
